Tales of Symphonia is just a game right?
by colettetheklutz789
Summary: Kratos and Zelos always fight. now let's see how they fight over a girl!
1. No shirts please!

**Samantha was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She was in summer and of course, bored out of her mind. She decided to play her game cube to drain the bored ness.**

"**Lets see… I think I'll play Tales of Symphonia!" said Sam triumphantly(that's her nickname...im too lazy to type her whole name out) She turned on her game cube, skipped the beginning and loaded her game; as the game was loading the screen went white. **

"**what the hell?" said Sam. "It can't be broken!" said Sam reluctantly. As she was sobbing over her game cube a hand popped out of the screen. The hand started to wiggle, and seemed to be reaching for something. **

"**ok…this is strange…" said Sam examining the hand. She pinched the hand and someone's voice yelped in pain. **

"**please refrain from pinching me!" said the voice. Then a leg popped out. **

"**are you trying to come out?" Sam asked. "Well of course.." replied the voice. She grabbed the hand and leg and with all her mite she heaved. The body came flying out on top of her.**

"**phew…that was hard.." Sam said not realizing Kratos was on top of her. **

"**indeed.." replied Kratos. "what the hell?" Sam quickly threw Kratos off of her and started to stare. "but…How?….. I'm confused.." said Sam in stupidity. "that makes two of us…"replied Kratos rubbing his head. "Kratos! I can't believe it! It's…It's….really you!" said Sam as she ran over to him and hugged him uncontrollably. Kratos began to hug her back and said "I have come for you…my…. Anna…" Sam quickly let go and slapped him.(whenever he shows some sort of affection he thinks of Anna…) "how could you? I'm not your beloved Anna!" said Sam with tears in her eyes. Then ,yet again, a hand popped out of the screen. **

"**not again…"said Sam reluctantly. She grabbed the hand and heaved……again. This time it was Zelos. Zelos came flying out and instead of Sam, fell on top Kratos. Kratos threw Zelos off and asked "What are you doing here?" Zelos got up and said "I came for the sweet beauty." "Sweet beauty?…oh….you mean ..S.." before Kratos could finish Zelos spotted Sam and ran over to her and began to kiss her. **

**Sam tried to release his grasp but couldn't. "Krelly! Help me!" Krelly?...wow...she is obsessed Kratos thought to himself. "I'm coming…" he said and took out his sword. He came up to Zelos and cut off a lock of his hair. **

"**M….my…hair!" exclaimed Zelos as he picked up the piece and began to hug it and sob. **

"**Your done for, Kratos!" said Zelos as he took out his sword. "WAIT!" yelled Sam. "If your gonna fight…shirts off please." said Sam as she began to giggle. **

"**Then I forfeit.." said Kratos as he put his sword back. damn…so close.. Sam thought. "Then I win!" exclaimed Zelos as he walked towards Sam "now to claim my prize…" **

"**wait! I didn't say I was some sort of prize!" yelled Sam as Zelos got closer. "you can't just seduce me! I love you and Kratos!" "WHAT?" Zelos and Kratos said in unison.**


	2. Super Lightning Blade!

Zelos and Kratos were completely amazed on what they were hearing.

"you can't be serious?" asked Zelos in astonishment. "I agree…" said Kratos, complying with Zelos. "I'm sorry… it's true." replied Sam

All of a sudden Sam's cell phone started to ring.

"what is that magical thing?" asked Zelos. "it's my..c.." before Sam could finish Kratos exclaimed "Super Lightning Blade!" Kratos attacked her cell phone; exploding it into a million pieces. "NOO! MY BABY!" yelled Sam while picking up as many pieces as she could. Sam sat in the fetal position and was hugging the pieces while sobbing. "It's ok….the mean man is gone now.." said Sam to her shattered cell phone.

"What a strange world we are in Zelos.." said Kratos totally confused. "yeah…" replied Zelos. Zelos and Kratos began to sway and fell to the floor in a loud crash.

"Sam?" yelled Sam's mom down the hallway. "uhh…..yes, mom?" replied Sam nervously. "what was that loud noise?" asked Sam's mom. "Nothing!" replied Sam very nervously this time. "ok….but dinner is ready!" replied Sam's mom. "thanks, mom!" replied Sam. After reassuring her mom nothing was going on she turned around to find Kratos and Zelos passed out on the floor. "crap…time travel really worn them out.." said Sam as she sighed. "Now what do I do? Normally I would just use an apple gel or something but, I can't do that now!" said Sam very concerned. Sam thought for a moment then called her friend Rin.(she has a room fone..) Rin picked up. "hello?" answered Rin. "Rin! You won't believe me but, Kratos and Zelos are in my room right now!" exclaimed Sam. "Do you mean THE Kratos Aurion and THE Zelos Wilder?" asked Rin in disbelief. "YES! I promise I'm not lying! I need you to come over now and to sleep over for the night!" said Sam desperately. "Why?" asked Rin. "Just come over! I need help! I have to go eat dinner before my mom gets suspicious…. BYE!" exclaimed Sam as she hung up. Sam ran out of her room to the kitchen.

45 minutes later..

The doorbell rang, it was Rin. "thank god you're here!" yelled Sam as she hugged her best friend. "I'm happy to see you too but, let me these so called Zelos and Kratos you were talking about." They walked to Sam's room and before they went in am told Rin, "They're sleeping so don't wake them up, ok?" Rin nodded and they went in. Kratos and Zelos were in Sam's bed; sleeping like babies. "OH MY GOD! YOU WEREN"T LYING!" yelled Rin at the top of her voice. "SHHH!" exclaimed Sam as she put a finger over her lips. Rin quietly put her things down and tip-toed to the bed. She came on Zelos' side. She touched his face in amazement. Her mouth was wide open; not believing she was touching a character out of her favorite game. She then walked over to Kratos' side and did the same thing. She walked back over to Sam and asked "did they just pass out?" "yeah….they kind of just fell to the floor. It took all my strength to put them on my bed." said Sam as she rubbed her arms in pain. "Should we wake them up? its only 8:00.." asked Rin. "yeah….I'll wake up Zelos you wake Kratos." Rin nodded and they each went either sides of the bed. Sam started to poke Zelos but nothing happened. She started to shake and jerk him but he still didn't wake up. what can I do that will wake him up? Sam thought to herself. Sam thought for a moment and then it came to her. Sam leaned down and kissed Zelos. Zelos immediately sat up and said "Hey baby!" Sam sighed and said "I knew that would work." Rin was still having trouble with Kratos. She shook him poked him and she even slapped him but he just wouldn't wake up. "Let me help." Sam said as she came over to Kratos. Rin and Sam looked at each other and then realized what they had to do. "if one kiss woke up Zelos then.." started Sam ,"then two should wake him up!" finished Rin. Sam and Rin kissed Kratos on either of his cheeks. Kratos immediately opened his eyes and sat up; his hands on his face. Zloes quickly became jelous and muttered "I only got one…." Sam heard this; went over to Zelos smiled and kissed him again. "That's better!" said Zelos grinning from ear to ear. Kratos looked up at Rin expecting another kiss. Rin just stared and said "no more….your lucky you got one….I have another true love." Kratos looked down in disbelief. "Now that you guys are awake, I will tell you that this is my friend Rin." Zelos immediately said "Hey my sweet beauty!" Sam then slapped him in the head. "Nice to make your acquaintance .." Kratos said


	3. Dinner!

Zelos and Kratos got out of the bed wondering what had happened. Kratos stood up too fast and started to sway again but Sam caught him before he fell. Zelos was crouched in front of something. Sam sat Kratos back on the bed and, went over to Zelos.

"Dinner!" exclaimed Zelos , "it's about time I'm starving….."

Sam quickly looked over his shoulder and saw that he was reaching for her pet rabbit, Fluffy.

"NOO!" exclaimed Sam as Zelos took out his sword.

Zelos was just about to stab poor Fluffy when Sam grabbed the blade and sliced her hand in the process.

"That's not dinner!" exclaimed Rin as she slapped him in the back of the head.

Sam was on the floor holding her hand in pain; blood everywhere.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Rin as she sat beside Sam and examining her hand. Kratos came over picked Sam up and set her down on the bed. Kratos picked up her hand.

"OWW! That hurts!" exclaimed Sam; jerking her hand back.

"Trust me…" said Kratos as he looked into her eyes lovingly. Sam looked into his and let him hold her hand, even though it hurt like hell.

"FIRST AID!" yelled Kratos while holding Sam's hand. He let go of her hand and said,

"look, your hand is healed because of your trust."

Sam looked at her hand; all the blood was gone and the cut was completely healed.

"Thank you Kratos…" said Sam while hugging him.

"Now that all the lovey-dovey ness is out of the way can we get back to business?" asked Rin impatiently.

"S…Sorry…" said Kratos and Sam in unison while blushing.

Zelos stood up and realized what he had almost done to her beloved rabbit.

"I'm sorry ..creature.." said Zelos as he stuck his face in the cage to kiss her. Fluffy growled and bit him in the nose.

"OWW! M….MY….BEAUTIFUL FACE!" exclaimed Zelos as he fell backwards.

"Here….let me see it." said Rin as she came and looked at his face.

"It's only a little cut….it's barely bleeding.." said Rin.

"But it hurts!" exclaimed Zelos, obviously wanting attention from Sam.

"Could you use first aid again Krelly?" asked Sam to Kratos.

"No TP left…" replied Kratos while smirking; obviously lying. Sam ran out of her room to the kitchen and returned with a Beauty and the Beast band-aid.

"Here Zelos." said Sam as she put the band-aid on his nose.

"Thank you, my love!" exclaimed Zelos as he hugged her uncontrollably.

"Can we do something today, Sam?" asked Rin. Sam released from Zelos' grasp and replied, "I think so…but we will have to bring them along.. It's too risky to leave them here."

Rin shrugged and then put a confused look on. "Won't they need new clothes?" asked Rin. "Oh…your right." Sam examined at Kratos(and being his 6"2 sexy self) and decided he had to wear he oldest brother's clothes. Sam then examined Zelos and realized he would where her other older brother's clothes. Sam and Rin disappeared out of the room and went into either brother's room. Zelos and Kratos sat down waiting for their outfits. Sam returned with one outfit on each arm. "this one's for Kratos and the other one's is for Zelos. They both nodded and took there clothes.

"Zelos, you go in my bathroom and Kratos I'll show you which bathroom to go to."

Zelos smirked and asked "Can you help me get changed Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes and replied "Sorry Zelos, you will have to do it on your own."

Sam brought Kratos down the hallway and brought him to the other bathroom. Sam returned to her room, sat beside Rin, and waited. Zelos came out; wearing a pink shirt that said 'only real men wear pink' , black jeans and black converse. Rin started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I Love it!" exclaimed Zelos as he twirled around like a model; ignoring Rin.

Kratos then entered the room and said "I can't believe this is what people wear.." Rin and

Sam turned around and saw Kratos wearing navy blue shirt with no sleeves, normal jeans and navy blue converse.

"I think you both look great!" exclaimed Sam. Sam looked at Rin and saw her trying to hold in her laugh. Rin exploded in laughter and couldn't control herself. Sam sighed and exclaimed "TO THE MALL!" They were on their way out when yet another hand popped out of the screen.

"NOT AGAIN!" exclaimed Sam and Rin in unison.


	4. Lloyd?

Sam and Rin grabbed the hand and heaved….yet again.

"Who is it this time?" asked Sam.

"I think it's…" before Rin could finish Lloyd popped out and landed on top of her.

"…..LLOYD!" exclaimed Rin as she hugged him uncontrollably.

"air ...oxygen…air!" exclaimed Lloyd desperately. Sam came over and got Lloyd away from Rin.

"My Lloydie-poo!" exclaimed Rin as she began to drool everywhere. Sam had just realized that he was in his swimsuit.

"And I thought you were obsessed…"said Kratos sarcastically.

"Lloyd, this is Rin and I'm Sam. You obviously know who these two are and if you see any strange things, not from your world, do not destroy them. We are going to a place called the mall, it's where you buy stuff. Rin loves you and you better get used to it. And….Oh…ya….Fluffy is not dinner." Said Sam trying to cover everything.

"Lets go Lloyd!" exclaimed Rin as she grabbed one of Lloyd's arms.

Sam sighed and said "Come on you two, we better go before Rin hurts Lloyd." Kratos and Zelos nodded and they each grabbed either of Sam's arms.

"Wait! I just remembered! My mom!" exclaimed Sam.

"I'll be right back, I promise." said Sam as she looked at Kratos and Zelos.

She turned the corner and motioned for everyone to go out the door.

"Mom! Me and Rin are just going to the mall!" yelled Sam to her mom upstairs.

"Ok! But make sure to call me!" Replied her mom.

Sam quickly ran outside to meet the others.

"Let's go already!" exclaimed Rin impatiently.

"Everyone in the car!" exclaimed Sam as she pointed to the corvette.

Zelos,Me and Kratos get the back and Rin your driving, so you get the front with Lloyd.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rin as she ran around put Lloyd in his seat and then went behind the wheel.

"Come on you two." said Sam as she sat in the middle of the back seat. Kratos and Zelos sat on either sides of her and both tried to put a hand around her at the same time but clashed. They glared at each other and tried again and again.

"Buckle up, you guys!" said Rin as she started the car. Sam put Zelos and Kratos' belt on and then her own.

"Here Lloyd, I'll help you." said Sam as she reached over to help Lloyd.

"Only I help Lloyd!" exclaimed Rin as she put on Lloyd's seat belt.

"whatever… I have two afterall." said Sam as she looked at Kratos and Zelos. Rin started the car and they drove off to the mall. They arrived at he mall(and in case you were wondering, Lloyd got new clothes. A white shirt with navy blue trim, shorts, and sandals.) and they all got out. Sam and the others wnt into the mall. They were at the food court. Sam had Kratos on either sides of her until Zelos disappeared.

"Zelos?" asked Sam as she looked and walked around.

Sam tried again "Zelos!"

He still was gone.

"Guys! Zelos went off somewhere! I can't find him!" exclaimed Sam with tears in her eyes.


	5. dreaded leash?

**sorry about the crappy way it's written. fanfic is on the fritz and i have to use freakin note pad! lol just be patient please! **

* * *

"Where the hell did Zelos go?" asked Rin while looking around. Sam looked in every direction until she got a mad look on.  
"What is it?" asked Rin looking very concerned. Sam ignored her and started to stomp away in a certain direction. "I believe she has sighted Zelos." said Kratos as he put his hand over one eye. They all heard Sam yelling "How could you? I thought you loved me? You do not go and start to flirt with other girls!" She said this as she was pulling him by his ear away from another girl. Sam came back over and put Zelos in front of Kratos.  
"Please, all of you stay here while I go get something for Zelos. Kratos, please make sure Zelos stays here." Everyone nodded and waited for Sam. "My sweet little hunnie is getting me a present!" exclaimed Zelos with hearts in his eyes. "I don't think you should be so excited……" said Kratos while sighing. Sam returned and had a little bag that said 'samrio' ( the hello kitty store)on it.  
"What is it? What is it?" asked Zelos while jumping up and down in excitement. "Turn around and close your eyes." said Sam as she reached into the bag. She pulled out a leash(you know, for naughty children so they wont runaway) she put it around Zelos and then her own waist. "What is it?" asked Zelos looking at it around his waist. "this is a leash! It keeps you from running away again!" as she said this she quickly moved her hips to the left and Zelos fell on the floor. "Oww! That hurt!" said Zelos while getting up.  
"get used to it!" said Sam obviously very pissed at him. "Come on Lloyd we can go to the salon!" said Rin as she grabbed Lloyd and began to run.  
"Don't let her take me! DAD!" exclaimed Lloyd as he was being dragged away. Kratos just began to wave and replied "Sorry son, I can't interfere with true love!" Sam hooked her arm around Kratos' and dragged Zelos behind her. "Lets go to Hot Topic!" exclaimed Sam as they turned the corner. Sam went into Hot Topic and began to look at accessories. She found a cute bracelet that said 'boys are like bus stops, you get dumped and a new one comes in less than ten minutes'. Sam went to the register and paid for the bracelet. She turned around to get the boys but only to find Zelos trying on a corset. "Zelos! Put that down! Its not for guys!" exclaimed Sam.  
"but I think it looks good on me!" exclaimed Zelos as he twirled in the mirror. Sam tugged on the line and Zelos fell on the floor again. "Stop doing that!" exclaimed Zelos as he got up. "if you would just cooperate, then this wouldn't be on you!" exclaimed Sam.  
Zelos came over and stared into Sam's eyes and said very lovingly "I promise I won't flirt anymore, I love you." "Oh Zelos!" exclaimed Sam as she began to hug him. Sam removed the leash and said "where's Kratos?" They looked around and saw him just outside the store at an Auntie Annie's store. Sam and Kratos joined him at the stand.  
"Are you guys hung…" before Sam could finish both of their stomachs made a huge growl. "Ok…that answers my question.." said Sam as she asked the man for three pretzels. She got the pretzels and handed one to Zelos and Kratos. Sam began to eat hers while Zelos and Kratos just stared at theirs. "Eat it! It's really good!" said Sam as she gobbled down another piece. "But it looks so weird!" said Zelos as he examined the pretzel at every angle. "Here…" said Sam as she tore off a piece and put into Zelos' mouth. "MMM!" exclaimed Zelos as he began to scarf it down. Sam began to laugh on how fast he was gobbling it down. "Here Kratos, just tear off a piece and eat it." said Sam as she motioned pulling off a piece. "Kratos stared at it and put it on the floor and exclaimed "DOUBLE DEMON FANG!" The pretzel was cut into a ton of small pieces. Kratos picked them up and began to eat them. "ok….you have your way of eating and I have mine I guess…." Sam looked at Zelos and he began to cough uncontrollably. "Are you o.k?" asked Sam very concerned. Zelos put his hands around his neck as if to say that he is choking. Sam quickly ran behind him and began to do the Heimlich maneuver. The paper that was around the pretzel flew out of his mouth.. Zelos gasped for air. "That's not edible! Be careful! You scared me!" exclaimed Sam as she began to hug and comfort him.  
"Even I knew not to eat that part…." said Kratos as he threw away the paper in a near by trash can. "Hey Sexy, want to come to my place later?" asked a random voice to Kratos.  
"Excuse me?" said Sam as she pushed Kratos out of the way. The two girls glared at each other until they began to fight on the floor.

* * *

**poor zelos...lol anyway hoped you like it and reviews please! plz and thankies!**


	6. motion sickness

Rin turned the corner with Lloyd and saw her friend on the ground wrestling with a random girl. "what are you doing, Sam!" said Rin as she picked up her friend and restrained her.  
"this bitch hit on Kratos!" exclaimed Sam as she threw Rin back and landed an inner crescent kick(a really high kick that makes a crescent) right on her temple. The girl fell to the floor and was knocked out. Sam crossed her arms in satisfaction.  
"That's what three years of tae-kwon-do does for a girl!" exclaimed Sam.  
"Whoa…" said Zelos in complete shock.  
"I am quite impressed.." added Kratos.  
"You can't just knock out a girl! The security guards mite….." before Rin could finish three security guards turned the corner and were running towards them. "RUN!" exclaimed Sam as she started to run in the opposite direction. Sam and Rin began to run until they realized the other three weren't beside them. Kratos,Zelos and Lloyd took out their swords instead of running.  
"what are you doing?" yelled Rin and Sam in unison. The boys simply ignored them and each exclaimed "DEMON FANG!" three huge demon fangs glided against the ground towards the guards. The guards immediately stopped running and were knocked to the ground by the demon fangs. Kratos,Zelos and Lloyd all began to run towards Sam and Rin. "You guys cannot hurt any…." before they could finish Zelos picked up Sam and began to run and Lloyd did the same but with Rin.(my friend: yay!) Kratos,Zelos,Lloyd and the girls…who were…. Umm… their baggage I guess… ran to the exit. They came outside and Zelos put Sam down.  
"that was like dream come true but, I can run for myself!" said Sam while blushing. All of a sudden Kratos,Zelos and Sam heard a huge crash. They looked behind them to find Rin sitting on top of poor Lloyd who couldn't hold her anymore.(my friend: boo!) "please…get off my back, Rin…" asked Lloyd desperately. "I guess my little Lloydie-poo needs to work out a little more……" replied Rin while getting off of Lloyd.  
"Hmmm.. Well we can't go to the mall anytime soon so let's go to the amusement park!"exclaimed Sam as she punched in the air triumphantly. "Yeah!" replied Rin also punching in the air. "what is this place you speak of?" asked Kratos tilting head slightly to the left. "Come on! We'll show you!" exclaimed Sam. Sam pushed Zelos and Kratos into the corvette and Rin did the same but with Lloyd. Rin went behind the wheel and began to drive. They arrived at the amusement park and they all got out of the car. "Let's go get some cotton candy and get a sugar high, Lloyd!" said Rin as she grabbed Lloyd's arm.  
"What? But, I thought cotton wasn't edible…" said Lloyd as she began to pull him towards the stand. "lets go on the tilt-a whir!" exclaimed Sam as she grabbed Zelos and Kratos and ran towards the ride. The three of them got on and Sam and Zelos were screaming in pleasure where as Kratos had his hand over is mouth. They got off and Zelos exclaimed "Let's do it again!" "I don't feel so…." before Kratos could finish he ran to a near by trash can and puked. "Oh No…….poor Kratos….I didn't know he got motion sickness…….oops…" said Sam apologetically. "I'm fine now…."said Kratos while holding his his stomach.  
"I'm so sorry Kratos…you should've said something!" "I only went on because you wanted to……" "Awww… my sweet Krelly…." said Sam as she sat him down and hugged him. "you don't have to do that in front of me ya know! Exclaimed Zelos as he crossed his arms. Sam got up and gave Zelos a hug also.  
"you know I love you, Zelos…." said Sam as she held him even tighter.  
"let's go find Lloyd and Rin." said Sam as she hooked her arms around Zelos and Kratos' arms. They walked around the whole park and couldn't find them. "where the hell are they? My mom will be really pissed if we get home late!" said Sam frustrated. They decided to check out the Ferris wheel. They came under it and saw Lloyd and Rin on the Ferris Wheel; kissing.  
"Oh my god! I thought Lloyd didn't like Rin!" exclaimed Sam as her jaw dropped to the floor. "I believe he had a change of heart." said Kratos. The three waited until they got off and quickly asked them "What was that all about?" Lloyd held Rin's hand and replied "we got stuck on the top so we talked for a bit and I realized that Rin is real nice girl." They smiled at each other and began to walk away hand-in-hand.  
"Awwww…… They are such a cute couple….." said Sam. 


	7. poopy?

sorry about this taking so long! i refused to use stupid notepad and they finally fixed it so here u go:)

* * *

The whole gang left the amusement park. They all got into the corvette and were driving until they saw fireworks nearby.

"oh my god! Look!" exclaimed Sam as she pointed to the sky.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rin as she gazed in amazement.

"why is the sky blowing up?" asked Lloyd totally confused. Rin parked the car and they all went and sat down to watch the fireworks.

"they are so pretty!" exclaimed Sam as she laid down to relax. Lloyd and Rin sat a few feet off from them, also laying down.

Zelos sat beside her and replied "you're right my sweet hunnie!" Sam rested her head on Zelos' lap and after a few minutes drifted off to sleep. Kratos came on the other side of her and covered her with a blanket while she slept. Kratos and Zelos gazed at the fireworks. All of a sudden a voice began saying:

"Bucket! Cheese! Pretty…."

"what the?" Zelos said as he looked down at Sam. Sam was talking in her sleep.

"Sam are you awake?" asked Kratos a little dumbfounded.

"NO!" yelled Sam which made Zelos and Kratos jump.

"Lets see if this can work to our advantage, Kratos." said Zelos with a smirk.

"Sam.. Who is this talking to you?"

"mm..Zelos.."

"do you love me?"

"with every being of my soul…."

"what about Kratos?"

"with every being of my soul….."

"you said that already…."

"poopy….."

"poopy?"

"yes..poopy…" as Sam said this she drifted off again and stopped talking.

"who just said poopy?" asked Rin as she tried to hold in her laugh. Kratos pointed to Zelos.

"figures…" said Sam as she turned around and continued to watch.

"Zelos you go get popcorn and drinks.. I'll wake her." Zelos nodded and went to the food stand. Kratos took Sam in his arms and stared at her while she slept.

"she is so beautiful when she sleeps.." said Kratos as he kissed her forehead. Sam uncontrollably wrapped her arms around Kratos. He simply embraced her. After a little bit Zelos came back with the popcorn and drinks.

"Awww…" said Zelos as he looked down at Sam who was asleep on the blanket.

"I think its time we went home."said Rin as she looked at her friend

. They all got into the car and drove home. When they arrived, Zelos and Kratos tucked Sam in and each kissed her forehead. Rin got sleeping bags for the three boys and then jumped in bed with Sam. All of them went to sleep.

the next morning

Sam woke up and saw Rin beside her, still sleeping. She looked down and saw three empty sleeping bags.

"Where are the boys?" asked Sam to herself as she got out of bed. She looked throughout the whole house until she came to the conclusion that the boys were missing.

"Oh no! the boys wandered off!"

* * *

i do talk and make sudden movements in my sleep.. i know.. im weird. anyway reviews plz and thankies! ;) 


	8. i can't choose

this chapter might be the last one so i hoped you enjoyed my story and don't worry there will be plenty more to come:)

* * *

"this can't be happening!" exclaimed Sam as she sat down.

"RIN! WAKE UP!" yelled Sam as she shook her friend uncontrollably.

"OK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO LOUD ABOUT IT!" yelled Rin back as she rubbed her ears in pain.

"the boys! They're….they're….GONE!"

"No they aren't…" replied Rin is disbelief.

"look for yourself!" exclaimed Sam.

Rin looked over the bed only to find three empty sleeping bags.

"OH NO! your right!"

Sam and Rin ran throughout the house and then outside. The two girls saw nothing. They came back inside and started to cry. They had lost the loves of their lives. They were probably never going to see them again. A voice started to talk to them.

"don't cry over us, girls."

Sam lifted her head and thought for a moment then screamed,

"THAT'S KRATOS!" She then ran to the TV and hugged as if it were Kratos.

"you have to say who your true love is and they will come back to your world and stay in your world forever." replied Kratos.

"Move, Sam!" exclaimed Rin as she pushed her friend out of the way.

"LLOYD!" exclaimed Rin, tears everywhere. Lloyd popped out of the screen and fell onto the floor. Rin quickly picked him up and hugged him uncontrollably.

"I though I lost you!" exclaimed Rin as she hugged Lloyd to no end. Rin set Lloyd down on the bed and covered him up because he was still knocked out.

"Rin, what do I do? I can't choose just one of them!" Sam sat down and bgan to cry again.

"I'd rather be alone then have to choose one of my loves." Rin came and hugged her friend in consolement.

"you have to like one more than the other, I mean, you have to chose, Sam." Said Rin as she looked at Sam.

"if I could just see them both one more time then maybe I could choose."

Kratos and Zelos popped out and Kratos quickly replied,

"you have five minutes with us, what ever one you don't choose will be sent back."

Sam looked at them both and asked,

"you both love me right?" they both nodded.

"would you be upset if I didn't choose you?" they nodded again.

"I…I…I…..choose………NEITHER!"

"I can't choose between my two loves of my lives! I can't hurt you guys like that! I love you too much to hurt you!" Sam fell to the ground and cried uncontrollably.

"in that case Sam, we have one thing to tell you, we will always be in your heart and soul and never forget us, we will never forget you." Kratos kissed and hugged Sam and Zelos did the same. The two waved and got sucked back into the game cube.

* * *

this chapter was sad but, i hoped you liked it. it made me cry when i was making it so i hoped it touched you too. i want to thank evry1 for their reviews and kindness for this story. THANK YOU! 


End file.
